pathfinder_modernfandomcom-20200213-history
Strong Hero
The Strong Hero Hit Die: d10 'Class Skills' The Strong Hero's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Climb (Str), Craft (Structural) (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Knowledge (current events, popular culture, streetwise, and tactics) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Repair (Int), and Swim (Str) Skill Ranks per Level: 3 + Int Modifier Starting Feats: In addition to the feats all characters get at 1st level, a Strong Hero begins play with Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Class Features Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Strong Hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, you can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Beginning Talents: A 1st-level Strong Hero can choose from extreme effort, ignore hardness, and melee smash. Extreme Effort Talent Tree A Strong Hero can push himself to make an extreme effort. The effort must relate either to a Strength check or a Strength-based skill check. You must decide to use this ability before making the check. *'Extreme Effort: '''The effort requires a full-round action and provides a +2 bonus on the check. *'Improved Extreme Effort: The effort requires a full-round action and provides a +2 bonus that stacks with the bonus provided by extreme effort (+4 total). Prerequisite: ''Extreme Effort. *'Advanced Extreme Effort: The effort requires a full-round action and provides a +2 bonus that stacks with the bonuses provided by extreme effort and improved extreme effort (+6 total). Prerequisites: Extreme Effort and Improved Extreme Effort. *'Greater Extreme Effort:' The effort requires a full-round action and allows the Strong Hero to take 10 on the check while still getting the bonus from advanced extreme effort, improved extreme effort, and extreme effort (+6 total). Prerequisites: Advanced Extreme Effort, Improved Extreme Effort, and Extreme Effort. Ignore Hardness Talent Tree The Strong Hero has an innate talent for finding weakness in objects. This allows a Strong Hero to ignore some of an object's hardness when making a melee attack to break it. *'Ignore Hardness:' The Strong Hero ignores 1 point of an object's hardness. *'Improved Ignore Hardness:' The Strong Hero ignores 1 additional point of an object's hardness (for a total of 2). Prerequisite: Ignore Hardness. *'Advanced Ignore Hardness:' The Strong Hero ignores 1 additional point of an object's hardness (for a total of 3). Prerequisites: Improved Ignore Hardness and Ignore Hardness. Melee Smash Talent Tree The Strong Hero has an innate talent that increases melee damage. *'Melee Smash:' The Strong Hero receives a +1 bonus on melee damage. *'Improved Melee Smash:' The Strong Hero receives an additional +1 bonus on melee damage (+2 total). Prerequisite: Melee Smash. *'Advanced Melee Smash:' The Strong Hero receives an additional +1 bonus on melee damage (+3 total). Prerequisites: Improved Melee Smash and Melee Smash. *'Improved Melee Critical:' The Strong Hero knows how to strike more effectively and with better chance of dealing significant damage with a particular melee weapon. Choose one melee weapon (or choose unarmed strike). When using that weapon, the Strong Hero's threat range increases by one. ''Prerequisites: ''Advanced Melee Smash, Improved Melee Smash, Melee Smash, and Extreme Effort. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level the Strong Hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list and the Strong Hero must meet any prerequisites. (These feats are subject to change depending on GM allowances). : Animal Affinity, Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Athletic, Blind-Fight, Brawl, Cleave, Combat Martial Arts, Combat Reflexes, Great Cleave, Improved Brawl, Improved Combat Martial Arts, Power Attack, and Weapon Focus.